Liquid rubber compositions have been used commercially by professionals in roofing applications for waterproofing. Such compositions are neither intended nor particularly well-suited for general consumer use. It would be desirable to develop liquid rubber compositions which are more suitable for general consumer use, e.g., for application to various household articles, sporting equipment, motor vehicles, appliances, and the like, in order to repair leaks or to modify physical properties of the article, such as imparting water-resistance, thermal insulation, shock resistance, vibration resistance/noise reduction, electrical insulation, non-slip properties, and the like. It would be particularly desirable to develop liquid rubber compositions which are non-toxic, easy-to-use, and environmentally friendly.